Vehicle passengers and drivers often experience various effects of traveling in a vehicle, and in particular, due to long distance traveling. These effects can include muscle fatigue, muscle stiffness and other related problems resulting from a person's body being in a stationary position for relatively long periods of time causing stagnant circulation. Often, from a medical standpoint, these problems can be the result of a condition known as ischemia. Ischemia is a restriction in blood supply, or in other words, an inadequate flow of blood to a part of the body, caused by the constriction or blockage of blood vessels. Relatively long periods of stationary positioning can cause ischemia to occur in various parts of the body. In response, a person naturally tends to change positions, even if only by a slight movement, impacting the person's circulation and restoring adequate blood flow to the affected area.
The fatigue and stiffness experienced by different muscle groups, and the effects felt as a result of ischemia, while traveling can be problematic for a vehicle user. Many travelers often find themselves adjusting their body in the vehicle seat or adjusting various seat position adjustment actuators or therapeutic controls individually, attempting to achieve greater traveling comfort. Adjusting his or her seat position or therapeutic settings can be distracting for a driver of a vehicle. Moreover, remaining in a stationary position for long periods of time can have various negative effects on a vehicle traveler's health, including the chance of blood clot formation as well as various other ailments.
There is a need for an improved vehicle seat position and therapeutic settings adjustment system. Certain embodiments address these and other needs.